


Denial

by LifeinFanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeinFanfiction/pseuds/LifeinFanfiction
Summary: “You can’t hold on anymore, can you?” Cedric smirked, triumph clear in his voice. “I’m going to make you come, right here in the middle of the Great Hall.”Merlin. Harry wanted to deny those words, but he was moments away and there was nothing in the world he could do about it.Harry's having a boring time at the Yule Ball, but an encounter with Cedric Diggory might make his night a whole lot more interesting.





	Denial

“Alright, Harry?”

Harry looks up from his half eaten slice of cake and watches as Cedric takes a seat beside him.

“Cedric,” Harry replies moodily.

“Having a good time?” Cedric asks.

“I don’t think Yule Balls are really my thing,” Harry mutters.

“I can’t say I blame you,” Cedric laughs. “And where’s your date?”

“Off dancing with some other bloke, I suppose. What about yours? Where’s Cho?” Harry asks, eyes scanning the room.

“She’s over by the drinks table, chatting with some friends.”

“Shouldn’t you be with her?”

“Honestly? I’d much rather be here,” Cedric replies, hand moving under the table to rest on Harry’s thigh.

“Cedric?” Harry asks, startled.

“I’ve been watching you all night,” Cedric murmurs lowly, “Hell, I’ve been watching you all year.”

“What do you mean?” Harry swallows roughly as Cedric’s hand slides teasingly up his thigh, hovering right below his prick.

“Haven’t you noticed?” Cedric purrs. “Can’t you tell how much I want you?”

Harry eyes dart around nervously but it seems no one is paying them any mind. He turns to look at Cedric and finds the older boy watching him intently, a hungry look painted on his handsome face.

“Cedric, what are you—”

“Don’t you want this too, Harry?” Cedric teases, hand covering Harry’s stiffening cock as it stretches against the confines of his dress trousers.

“Well, I—”

“It feels like you do.” Cedric’s hand begins to rub firm circles over Harry’s prick.  
  
Harry gasps at the sensation, the delightful pressure over his cock. Cedric chuckles low in his throat as he increases his movements, pressing harder against the bulge in Harry’s trousers.

Harry moans helplessly, overwhelmed. He had noticed that the Hufflepuff prefect was attractive during the past few months – after all, who hadn’t? – but they're at the Yule Ball for Merlin’s sake! He makes to grab the older boy’s hand but Cedric is faster, quickly pinning his wrist to the bench. Then in one smooth, squirming motion, Cedric slides his hand into Harry’s trousers and wraps his fingers right around Harry’s straining prick, drawing a shocked gasp.

“What the – you can’t just -”

Cedric smirks. “But it feels so good, doesn’t it?” he murmurs softly. “Now be honest, Harry. Do you really want me to stop?”

Cedric starts stroking him slowly, long fingers trapping his cock in a tight grip.

“What, no objections? Or are you enjoying yourself a little bit too much?” His fingers tighten in a deliberate squeeze that sends a bolt of pleasure down Harry’s now rock-hard shaft.

“Oh god,” Harry moans. He can feel aching pressure building and building in his crotch as the older boy continues to jerk him off. No one else had ever touched him there before and the sheer newness of a stranger’s hand - every rub, every slide of skin on skin - is a thousand times more intense than his own. He wishes he could say that he was trying to throw Cedric off, to get him to stop, but the truth is that the older boy’s attentions are quickly reducing him to a needy mess. He knows he shouldn’t be letting this happen to him, shouldn’t be giving in so easily, but he just can’t – nggghhhh - muster the will to protest.

Cedric doesn’t let up even for a moment. Leaning in, he brushes his lips against Harry’s ear and continues in a filthy, heated purr.

“I bet you don’t even care that you’re at the Yule Ball anymore. All you can think about is how badly you want me to keep my hand wrapped around your cock.”

Cedric gives his prick another aching squeeze, making his head fall back on a gasp and look right into the older boy’s gorgeous, smirking face. Part of Harry prickles with indignation at that arrogant expression, but most of his brain seems to have settled between his legs and is currently being massaged into submission by Cedric’s skilled fingers.

“You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you, just as long as I keep jerking you off. I’ve got you so wound up, I bet you’re just seconds away from coming in your pants.”

“Oh god. Oh Merlin,” Harry pants. Heat surges down his spine and through every inch of his body. His breaths are coming in ragged, involuntary gasps and his cock is leaking shamefully. He feels like he could have come just from Cedric talking to him in that filthy, dominating tone. Combined with what his hands were doing…

“You really are close, aren’t you?” Cedric sounds amused. He tightens his grip deliberately, grinning when Harry lets out a strangled moan. “That didn’t take very long. Something we can work on, next time.”  
  
Next time? Harry wasn’t sure he could survive another round. His whole world had narrowed to the length of his aching prick, trapped in the smooth confines of Cedric’s fingers. He could feel his cock tighten, thighs tensing in anticipation as the older boy’s hand continues to work up and down, sending streamers of pleasure running down his shaft. He groans as Cedric increases the pace of his movements, waves of sensation quickly overwhelming his remaining resistance.

“You can’t hold on anymore, can you?” Cedric smirks, triumph clear in his voice. “I’m going to make you come, right here in the middle of the Great Hall,”

Merlin. Harry wanted to deny those words, but he's moments away and there is nothing in the world he can do about it.

Just before he’s pushed over the edge, Cedric’s hand slows right down and he bends close to Harry, looking into his lust-blown eyes. “You’re so close, aren’t you? The slightest squeeze would tip you over the edge, wouldn’t it?”

Harry can only buck helplessly in response, moans spilling out of his mouth.

Cedric’s hand continues to stimulate Harry until he's right on the brink. Cedric smirks wickedly, triumph written all over his gorgeous face.

“Oh god, I’m going to, I’m going to –“

Quick as a flash, Cedric’s hand enfolds the base of Harry’s cock in a tight, vice-like squeeze, cutting off his orgasm. For several agonizing seconds, Harry bucks helplessly into Cedric’s hand, unable to come.

“Oh no – fuck no, please oh fucking – Cedric!”

Smirking, Cedric whispers in Harry’s ear. “You want to come?”

“Fuck yes!”

“Beg. I want you to beg for it, knowing that even though anyone might hear you just can’t help yourself.”

Outraged, Harry glares at the older boy. “What!? No! No way!”

“Are you sure?” Cedric asks, dragging out the last word mockingly. “That’s such a shame. After all, I can keep this up all night.”

He tightens his stranglehold on Harry’s cock in emphasis, making him gasp and reminding him of the position he’s in. Cedric’s smug tone leaves no doubt that he knows how this will end. His other hand reaches in to tease Harry’s cock and balls, kneading and squeezing mercilessly. His treatment makes Harry cry out.

“Nnggghhhh!!! Cedric!!!”  
  
Harry can’t think straight. His mind is steadily being reduced to a haze of heat, frustrated desire, and the overwhelming need to come. He can feel the last shreds of his resistance melting away, his willpower turning to mush under the onslaught of the older boy’s fingers. He can’t give in though. Can he? He’s a Gryffindor, for Merlin’s sake, and Gryffindors just don’t beg. But if Cedric doesn’t let him come soon, he’s going to die. One last remaining thread of pride makes him hesitate, protest half-heartedly.

“Cedric, I swear to Merlin, you can’t -”

Sensing weakness, Cedric moves in for the kill. With the tip of one long finger, he rubs abusively at Harry’s swollen glans, swirling pre-cum over the spongy head. The unbearable sensation slices right through the last of Harry’s resistance.

“Ahhh! Oh gods, alright!” Cedric’s finger continues its teasing. “Please! Just fucking – PLEASE!!!!”

“Please what, Harry?” Cedric coos, not letting up for a moment. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Please let me come! Please please please, I’m begging you!!!” Harry cried.

“Tell me that I’m your master, Harry.” Cedric taunts.

Pride flares inside of Harry and he hesitates. The older boy grins wickedly in response before bending his face close to Harry’s cock and extending the tip of his tongue to flick teasingly at Harry’s slit, all the while maintaining his vice-like grip on the base.

Red mist boils inside Harry’s brain. He can hear himself grunt incoherently. Resistance is no longer a possibility. The only thing he knows, the only thing he cares about is getting the older boy to give him the release he so desperately needs.

“You’re my master! My m-master, Cedric!”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Looking right into Harry’s lust-blown eyes, Cedric spits in the palm of his hand before wiping the slick mess over every inch of Harry’s cock. He proceeds to start sliding his hand up and down in slow, calculated strokes, designed to submit Harry to unbearable sexual torture.

“Cedric! Master! Faster, please!” Harry pleads frantically. “You said you’d let me come!”

Cedric smirks. “Actually, I said nothing of the kind. I just told you to beg. I didn’t say that I’d let you come in return.”

WHAT!?!? “No, you can’t! Please!!!”

Tears of frustration are streaming down the sides of Harry’s face. If he could think straight, if he could think at all, he would’ve wondered how on earth he had gotten himself into this situation.

“It’s only appropriate that you be punished, considering how you tried to disobey me earlier.” Cedric pretends to think for a moment, hand nearly pausing completely in the middle of a mind-blowing stroke.

“Please, I’ll do anything!”

“Oh, I know,” Cedric smirks. “But you were still very naughty earlier, weren’t you?”

Harry feels like he’s being roasted alive by Cedric’s slick, tight, merciless grip. He can feel every millimetre, every rub and glide of the Hufflepuff’s hand as it slides snugly from base to tip. Time seems to slow right down as Cedric’s long, elegant fingers tease Harry’s weeping head before resuming their slick journey downwards. Every stroke seems to take eternity.

“I’ll let you do anything! Anything at all! Just let me - nngghhhh!” Harry sobs.

“Oh, all right.” The older boy’s hand starts speeding up gradually, slick grip tightening tortuously around Harry’s over-sensitive prick. “I’ll let it go this time. But you’ll always remember that you submitted to me, right here, right now. I’m owning you completely and there’s nothing that you can do about it.”

Once again, Cedric’s saliva-covered fingers stimulate Harry until he's right on the edge before stopping at the base. For one heart-stopping moment, Harry thinks the older boy is going to deny him again. Then Cedric bends his gorgeous face close to Harry’s crotch – nearly giving him a heart attack – takes the head of Harry’s prick in his smirking mouth, presses his tongue to the slit, and starts to hum. The vibrations reverberate against his tip and send him flying over the edge, searing pleasure unbearable in its intensity.

In the aftermath he lies gasping, slumped against Cedric and inhaling the spicy musk of the older boy. His orgasm had been so intense his entire body feels jangled and out-of-sorts, as if he's a toy figurine that hadn’t been put back together properly. Was it normal for people to come that hard?

Cedric got up and cast several silent Scourgifys before making another complicated movement with his wand. Satisfied, he turns back to Harry with a wicked grin.

“I had Extra-Strength Privacy Charms up the entire time. You really should pay better attention to your surroundings.” He starts to turn away, leaving Harry to gape at his retreating backside.

“Oh, and you know the Prefects’ bathroom on the fifth floor? It’s not a bad place for a bath.” After a pause, he adds with a wink, “Maybe I’ll see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! If you like :P *runs and hides*


End file.
